


You Call This Recreation?

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Off the Grid, Out in the Woods, Recreation, Vacation, downtime, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You enjoy it out here?” Steve asked, vaguely curious.</p><p>Natasha shrugged and closed her phone. “No. He does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Call This Recreation?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> Written for the LJ comment_fic prompt by [likewinning](http://likewinning.livejournal.com/): [MCU, Natasha/any, vacation.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/535989.html?thread=76523701#t76523701)

“A vacation is an extended period of recreation, especially one spent away from home or in traveling,” Natasha read off of her Starkphone.  
  
Steve sighed and glanced around at the thick woods around her cabin in the middle of… nowhere. “We had them back then too.”  
  
“Hm.” She moved on. “Recreation is an activity done for enjoyment when one is not working.”  
  
“You enjoy it out here?” he asked, vaguely curious.  
  
Natasha shrugged and closed her phone. “No. _He_ does. You can shoot his bow.” She pushed open the door.  
  
“What?” an indignant voice demanded. "My bow and—"

"My Clint."


End file.
